Sweet Sensations
by HeadCheerleader
Summary: Mike Knox and Head Cheerleader have some 'blood play' after he gets busted open during a match. The lyrics are from "Come on Closer" by Jem.


_Come on closerI wanna show youWhat I'd like to doYou sit back nowJust relax nowI'll take care of you_

The blood from below his eye and down the side of his face and was smeared in his hair a bit as he and his head cheerleader made their way to the back from the ring. He had a wicked grin on his face, and he wasn't the only one. His was for show, to make him look more sinister for the crowd. Hers was another matter.

He got to the back and was about to get a band aid from the EMT's that were stationed at the rear entry of the arena.She grabbed a hold of his arm, and shook her head no, a gleam in her eye.

He recognized that look all too well, and he smirked at her as he looked back at her. She gently pushed him into one of steel chairs that was nearby. She then stood back and rubbed her breasts, her hands covering her I Heart Mike Knox t-shirt. Her nipples were beyond hard already. She got turned on minutes after seeing the blood begin during his match.

"This blood…"

"Leave it." She told him in a tone of voice that was between a growl and a moan.

_Hot temptationsSweet sensationsInfiltrating throughSweet sensationsHot temptationsComing over you_He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. He leaned up and drove his tongue into her mouth, hers found his and she kissed him back just as hard as his right hand moved up her thigh and found its way under her black skirt. He could feel that her black and purple striped Victoria's Secret Extra Low Rise panties were soaked.

She pulled her mouth away from his and stared at the blood on his face. Her tongue was now licking it slowly. He let out a moan as he stuck one finger in her underneath her soaked panties. He slowly moved the finger in and out of her pussy, feeling her wetness.

She pulled away, shaking her head no. She wanted to tease her big sexy bear a bit. But not for too long, as she herself was about to explode just by looking at him.

_Gonna take it slow babeDo it my wayKeep your eyes on meYour reactionTo my actionIs what I want to see_

She took off her little black skirt. She was now in her I Heart Mike Knox t-shirt, her Victoria Secret's panties, and her fierce BCBG shoes which were purple with silver spiked heels and a ankle cuff.

She stood in front of him a ways now. He could see her, but she was just beyond his reach.

She looped the waistband of her panties through her thumbs and pulled them down ever so slowly. She tossed them, not caring where they landed. Her right index finger was on her clit now, but her t-shirt was covering up the action. She threw her head back as her right index finger worked her clit ever so gently. She bit her bottom lip and moaned his name.

Knox squirmed in his chair. His black wrestling trunks got tighter and tighter in the crotch area. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand, and while watching her, making sure she watched him as he slowly licked the blood off the back of his hand. He now had a gleam in his eyes.

She let out a load moan as she inserted one finger into herself. She was soaked now. That was all it took for Mike. He was out of the chair she had him in. He grabbed her and now had her roughly up against one of the walls in the back of the arena.

"You're mine now.." he growled as the blood oozed down his face, turning her on all the more._Rhythmic motionRaw emotionInfiltrating throughSweet sensationsHot temptationsComing over you_

She pulled her t-shirt up over her head. Exposing her bare breasts. She hated wearing bras, and he knew it.

"Leave that on." he whispered.

"I don't want to get blood on it…" she moaned.

He licked one of her rock hard nipples as her arms reached around his body and her hands were now planted firmly on his ass.

"God, you have an ass for days." She moaned as Knox pulled down the front of his black wrestling trunks and trusted himself into her.

As his cock moved in and out of her, filling every inch of her pussy. She dug her purple acrylic nails into his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The hard cheaply painted white faux brick wall was slightly uncomfortable up against her back, but at that moment she didn't care.

The blood was oozing down his face a bit more now. He took his left middle finger and ran it across his wound, all the while grinning at his head cheerleader. He then fed her his bloody covered finger. Her pink tongue darted out of her mouth and circled around the tip of his finger, licking slowly, before she put the whole finger in his mouth and began sucking slowly.

He ran his own tongue up and down the side of her slender neck. His teeth grazed the side of her neck as she moaned softly, still sucking his finger, although all the blood by now was off of it. She could feel his facial hair ticking her neck as he murmured against her skin. The blood that was on his face was now on her neck a bit. He pulled his head away and looked at it before attacking it with his tongue.

Head Cheerleader arched her back as he pulled out a bit and thrusted his cock back into her harder and deeper than before. He had his hands on her ass now, holding her up against the wall. The blood and the sweat were now coming down his face as he thrusted up into her over and over.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Her hot tongue darted out and began softly licking the blood off his face. A drop of it landed on her right breast. Knox bent his head down and licked her right nipple in slow small circles. He put the nipple between his teeth and bit down gently. He tugged at it a bit before letting it go and going at the blood droplet with his tongue.

She let out a gasp as she tangled her fingers in his wavy brown hair. He pulled her body closer to him, as he felt his balls begin to tighten. He could hear her breathing getting heavier and heavier she dug her nails into his back and moved her hips in rhythm with his. She grunted a few times before throwing her head back and letting out a scream that sounded like it came all the way down from hell, back, and beyond. He slammed his cock into her twice more, each time almost bashing her back against the wall before pinning her against the wall and growling like a bear as he came deep inside of his head cheerleader.

She was still up against the wall, trying to catch her breath, giving him a satisfied smile. His hands were still on her ass holding her up as he leaned in and kissed her._And now you're satisfiedA twinkle in your eyeGo to sleep for tenAnd anticipatingI will be waitingFor you to wake again_

They arrive at the hotel, like the rest of their co workers. For them, the night is not over. He grabs her, picks her up as they walk into their own room and roughly has her up against the one of the walls after slamming the door shut with his foot. She rips off the white gauze and tape the EMT's put over Knox's minor wound. It started to bleed again. She lets out a noise between a moan and a growl as she tries to make her way toward the blood with her tongue.

He grabbed her by her short red hair and pulled her head back roughly with a growl of his own. He showed her another sinister grin, much like the one had on his face earlier that night while leaving the ring. He shook his head no at her before ripping off her black skirt she had on earlier.

"No more teasing me tonight, my pet." he growled in her ear.

She threw her head back and moaned 'big sexy bear'. He put her back down on the ground and gently pushed her in the direction of the bed in their hotel room.

"Get on the bed and get on all fours." he commanded her while he ran the palm of his hand over his cut. He then licked the bloody palm.

She felt a hard slap on her bare ass. His hand that slapped her had a mixture of blood and saliva on it, and the wetness of the palm made it sting even more as he spanked her. He repeated the motions of running his hand over his cut, licking it, and then spanking her three more times, grinning all the while. Her moans got louder and louder with each slap he gave her little ass.

Her petite ass was now red from the spankings, and had slight blood smears on it. Mike stood back and surveyed his work, licking his lips slowly. His eyes drinking in the sight of her. _Hot temptationsSweet sensationsInfiltrating throughSweet sensationsHot temptationsComing over you_

Knox undid his belt and unzipped his khaki pants. His massive cock sprung forth, dying to be freed from its confinements. He lifted his black shirt up over his head. He made his way to the bed and got on his knees behind her.

He leaned forward so that his mouth could be near her ear. "Get on your knees, and take off your t-shirt. You don't want to get blood on it, remember?"

She rose up on her knees with her back turned to him and raised her t-shirt up and over her head. She was about to get off the bed and put it on a chair. But as she was about to get off the bed, he grabbed her by her arm.

"Just lay it on the floor for now and get back in the position you were in."

She gently dropped the t-shirt on the ground and got back on all fours on top of the hotel bed. She then got back on all fours. He ran his tongue down her back until he got to the crack of her ass. He stopped for a second and stared at her ass before he ran his hot tongue back and forth across her ass crack gently.

Her moans permeated the room as his tongue teased her ass crack. He smirked a bit as he slit one finger in her tight ass. He heard her whimper a bit.

"Relax baby…." he whispered.

He moved his finger in and out of her ass gently, getting her used to the feeling. She moved her hips with his fingers, moaning slightly.

"You liking this baby?" he whispered.

"Mike…please …more." she moaned as she pushed her hips back.

He removed his fingers and positioned his cock in front of the opening of her ass. He eased the head in slowly and gently. Both of them let out moans of pleasure as he slowly entered her ass. He moved in and out of her gently.

He ran his left index finger over his cut and then drew squiggly lines on her back with his blood on his finger tips. She moaned as he felt his red liquid on her backside. He then ran his tongue up her back, licking up his own blood as he pushed his rock hard cock deeper into her ass.

She let out a gasp and a moan as his cock went deeper and deeper into her. He ran his left index finger across his cut again. He attempted to draw on her back once more, but stopped his finger before reaching his destination. He then took the bloody finger and slit it underneath her body. He began working her clit with his finger, his blood now mixing with her juices on his finger.

He spread her clit apart and began working the middle of the inside of her clit, just the way she liked it. She responded by pushing her hips back, making her ass take even more of his cock.

He withdrew his finger from her clit, and she let out a whimper of disappointment. As she did that, he ran that same finger back over his cut again, and then resumed the pleasure he was previously giving her, once again mixing his blood with her juices.

He sped up his thrusting, each time, driving his cock deeper into her ass. He reached around with his right arm and grabbed her around the waist from the front of her and pulled her up so that she too was on her knees. He held onto her tight with his arm as his left finger continued working her clit. He had stopped his thrusting for a moment, and his cock was just sitting in her ass. A couple droplets of his blood fell from his face onto her right shoulder and he licked it up with his tongue, his bushy facial hair teasing her shoulder as he did so.

She was gripping the bedspread with her hands. He could feel her body tightening up and he knew she was close to reaching orgasm. He pulled out of her ass for a second, then slammed his cock into her tight hole three more times, pinching her clit hard as he did so. His teeth bared into her left shoulder as he came deep inside of her ass. She closed her eyes and let out a blood piercing scream as she drenched his left finger and moved her hips with his.

Her body slumped forward, exhausted and satisfied. She turned her head around and gave him a small smile. He had a slight grin on his face as well as he was now leaning back on the back in a comfortable position. She was on all fours facing him as she crawled across the bed and laid down next to him. _When you wake up we'lldo it all againWhen you wake upWhen you wake up we'lldo it all againWhen you wake up_

She kissed his slightly bloody forehead, her tongue lapping up the now dried blood softly. Like a cat drinking milk. She had positioned her body above his, stranding his abdomen. Her fingers were softly playing with the small tuffs of hair on his chest.

She moved her mouth lower and began kissing his neck, purring like a cat as she did so. He smirked and ran his hands through her short hair. Her tongue, lips, and teeth teased his neck. She leaned her head up and nuzzled the bottom of his shaggy beard a bit.

Head Cheerleader resumed her gentle assault on his neck with her mouth. Licking and sucking at his skin. He moaned as he gripped her ass. She moved her tongue and lips lower, and she began kissing and licking down his broad chest. He gave her a semi grin, as he had an idea where his head cheerleader was headed with her pretty little mouth. She licked his left nipple, taking her time. Teasing him with her small tongue as she squeezed his right nipple her left index finger and thumb. He let out a whimper. He tried to push her body down lower, but she tensed up. She removed her mouth from his left nipple.

"Patience big sexy bear. Patience."

He let out a noise between a grunt and a whimper as she chuckled at him. She traced his right nipple with her left index finger as her tongue once again teased his left one. His hips bucked beneath her, he bit down on his lower lip.

She chuckled once more as her tongue made it's down his chest and to his abdomen area. She ran her tongue around the outside of his belly button. His hands gripped tighter in her hair now. She raised her head up, looked at him, and smirked slightly.

"God…don't tease me." he whispered.

She lowered her head and ran her tongue down his abdomen until she came to where his pubic hair was. She blew on it lightly. She smiled up at him wickedly as she continued to blow lightly. He sucked in his breath and bucked his hips towards her face. She slowly licked from the base off his cock, all the way down the shaft, to the head. She grabbed the base gently and began to lick the head in slow, small circles. She then licked up and down the slit at the tip very slowly.

He gently ran his hands through her short hair and whispered her name over and over.

She put the head of his cock in her mouth and began to suck slowly. She could hear her big sexy bear moaning in pleasure as she licked and sucked at the head of his massive cock. Her right hand was going up and down the shaft slowly as her tongue worked the tip of the head from inside her hot little mouth.

"Oh fuck…Nikkie" he growled.

She took more of him in her mouth slowly. She was now moving her mouth up and down his shaft. He sucked in his breath and closed his eyes. Her tongue was wrapping around his cock and going up and down it. She reached over with her right hand and began massaging his balls as she sucked and licked his massive cock in her mouth.

He grinded his teeth and whimpered. His hips bucked and he grabbed her by her short hair, pulling her head further down, wanting her to deep throat him. She relaxed her gag reflex and took his whole cock in her mouth.

He closed his eyes and let out a low moan. His eyes met hers and he smirked a bit at her. He sucked in his breath when she gave his balls a sharp tug, a twinkle in her eyes. Head Cheerleader's mouth moved up and down his cock at a steady pace.

"Close….." he moaned.

His body tensed up and he bucked his hips harshly twice as he growled. His hot cum filled her mouth. She swallowed quickly, trying not to choke on the amount of his load.

She pulled her mouth off of him when she had drank him all in. Her hot pink tongue moved up and down his shaft one last time, cleaning him off.

_Hour after hourof sweet pleasureAfter this I guaranteeyou'll never wanna leaveShut your eyes and think about what I'm about to doSit back relax I'll take my timethis lovin's all for you_

"Get up here." he said.

She crawled up the bed and laid down next to him. He rolled over, facing her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He nuzzled the side of her face with his beard. She snuggled up against him and played with his chest hair. She smiled slightly as she tilted his head up at him and looked at his face. His eyes were closed and she could hear him snoring slightly.

"Sleep my big sexy bear. You'll be very hungry when you awake." she whispered with a mischievous chuckle as her eyes began to close.

/the end.


End file.
